Girl Meets a Cabin in the Woods (UP FOR ADOPTION)
by MeowMix1100
Summary: Sequel to Girl Meets Double Agent. Maya has run away to a secluded cabin in the beautiful Rocky Mountains in Colorado to escape her past. One day she finds Farkle on her doorstep, lost after a freak rainstorm. Reluctantly, she nurtures him back to health, then they start trusting each other again and it soon turns to something more. Will Farkle turn her into the Organization?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey guys, what's up y'all? This is the sequel to Girl Meets Double Agent, if you have not read it, then you** **MUST** **go read it or nothing will make sense.**

 **I plan to wrap this up by August or July, because I NEED to finish my 5th Wave fanfiction and begin an OC series, which I am really excited about doing. :)**

 **Also, Maya's cabin is based off of the 2015 DIY Blog Cabin Giveaway.**

 **Now, let the Fanfic commence! Btw, if you have any ideas, message me! ;)**

 _Farkle_

It's been five years since she escaped. FIVE fricking years. Riley went nuts searching for her, Lucas just shook his head and continued on. Me? I wallowed in self despair. The Organization looked for her, believing her to push on as an Other Side agent, but she disappeared, completely off the grid. Eventually, the Organization disclosed her as a cold case, but any information worthy enough, could set the flame afire once more.

The Organization benched me after a wry mission, where I wasn't focused. I was thinking about Maya. I loved her so much but she betrayed me, all of us, all of her friends. I set out hiking in the Rocky Mountains to refresh my thoughts and clear my mind.

I believed that Maya would have a helped the Organization whole hell lot. But,she's gone, into thin air. I let igh and take in my surroundings. Green, green, green, plants, flowers, foliage. Just what I need, a breath of fresh, unpolluted air, unlike the streets of New York City.

I continue hiking through out the canopy, taking in the sights and smells. A sweet tinge of floral sensations waft through the air and I close my eyes.

The shock of thunder rattles me out of my peacefulness. _Impossible_ I look up to find threatening storm clouds roll over the the valley. _Fuck_ Thunder rumbles again and it suddenly begins to rain. The forecast said there would be no rainstorms, never trust the weatherman.

The rain is pouring down me in buckets. And it sure damn hurts. I literally can't see anything. I just see grey and grey, and maybe bit a green?

I blink hard against the rain and force myself up the trail, but a strong gust wind blows me off course. I crash through the foliage, sputtering from the wet leaves in mouth.

I don't know how it's been, but I stumble on and on with no idea where I'm going. I think I'm going in the right direction.

Suddenly, I see a silhouette of a cabin against the bright white lightning. _Help_ I drag myself towards the cabin. Once under the foyer, I knock on the door, twice. Then I collapse and let the darkness sweep me over.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I also forgot to mention that there are "colorful" words.**

 _Maya_

Today was the day I fucked everything up. The day they found out, the day that reminded me of what I did. What I had become. I'm sticking it out in a cabin in the Rockies. Just a bunch of plants and my 3 cats, 3 dogs and a horse. Ginger unfortunately died 3 years ago, and I buried her under a Ginger plant.

I have my dogs, Oreo, Goldie, Flash, I know, I know, not the most creative. Then there's the cats, Fluffy, Spot and Darkness, I found them out in the wilderness as kittens on a stormy night. I have a horse named Shadowhunt, whom I got from the nearest local town from a cheap horse dealer who mistreated his animals. I'm pretty sure that what he was doing was illegal and later exposed him putting him in jail. I use an old technique to preserve my food, the pet food and hay, it's old but efficient. I also occasionally head down to a small town about 5 miles and get fresh food, which is quite a relief to me.

Life's changed so much, but I look the same. Blond hair, pale skin, that sort of shit. Life sucks you know. It's not everyday that you're a forced ex double agent who is being hunted by the Organization for possibly destroying the world more than once indirectly along with feeding information to the Other Side.

A small blue jay flitters to and fro from the trees. Without a care in the world. Wish I could be like that, free. But here I am, off the grid, in the woods, in a cabin, with animals.

The few hours that pass feel like millions of years.

Then a bolt of lightning strikes a mountain in my view. Then it begins to rain. First it was a pitter-patter, but in the matter of seconds it became buckets and buckets of water. _A freak storm_

Oreo barks, frightened by the deafening clap of thunder. I gather up all my pets and carefully put them in the guest bedroom, since it's the most soundproof. They calm down a little bit.

"Shhh," I murmur.

There's a knock at the door. My head shoots up, did the Organization find me? I carefully make my way over to the door and open it by a centimeter. The body of a man, most likely hiker, is on the porch.

I open the door wider and reach out pulling him inside. I turn over his body and recognize his face. _Farkle._


	3. Chapter 3

_Maya_

After overcoming my shock at seeing _him_ again, I drag him over to the fireplace. The mild intense heat hits me hard, but I don't stop. I slap him to make him conscious but it doesn't work.

"Ugh," he moans. I can't stop the small smirk that graces my face. "Stop it," I tell myself, and my smirk fades within a second.

I carefully inspect his body with a sharp eye, he has a deep cut on his leg that is gushing blood out by the second, a few scratches and a mild concussion. I covered with a blanket and head towards the kitchen

I quickly hurry to the kitchen to make a cup of hot chocolate. Then I run to get medicinal supplies to fix his wounds.

While the hot chocolate is being made in a machine, I clean Farkle's injuries. I use antiseptic to sanitize the wounds. Then begin to stitch up the deep cut carefully. My pets come and sniff him, but I shoo them away to concentrate. Luckily he's knocked out or this would be very painful. I hesitate, should I do this? He's the enemy, more specifically, part of the people hunting for me. I bite my lip, then continue on.

I then wipe up the blood on the floor and make my way to the kitchen. Grabbing the prepared cup of hot chocolate I turn back to the living room with Farkle. I sit on one of the neutral colored staring at his unconscious form, the shock that was pushed down has come up back up and my cup shakes slightly. I set it down on the table and continue to look at him. _What the hell do I do now?_

 **A/N- A little filler for y'all! I had exams today and also have them tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Farkle_

I slowly open my eyes. I'm met with a pale ceiling with a few bumps. Suddenly my agent training kicked in and I sat quickly to observe my surroundings. I was in the bottom part of a bunk bed. The bottom curves around to the wall with door. How did I get here? Wait, the storm...I knocked on somebody's cabin and most likely humiliated myself. I groan a little. But who helped me then?

I turn around and blink blearily at the sight of the stacked clothes on the nearby stand. Wow. Looking at myself, I'm wearing the clothes from last night. But they're dry and seemingly have sustained no damage. Interesting.

I frown and hesitantly decide to pull on the clothes on the nightstand. Wait a minute...these are the clothes from my hiking backpack as backup. They went through my stuff. What if, it's an Other Side agent? Then I see the backpack on the ground. I release a sigh and rummage through it, there seems to be no signs of tampering with.

The ground's heated as I walk slowly out of the room. I lightly stumble as black dots dance in my vision. Ugh.

Once my vision cleared I continued on when 3 dogs bounce up to me, sniffing. The black and white barks in excitement and I shush it.

I continue on towards what I assume is the kitchen. The bright light hits my eyes and I blink twice, trying to adjust. I see a figure and I immediately tense, preparing for a fight. They're sitting at the counter with a cup of hot chocolate. I see their face, it can't be. _Maya_

 _Farkle_

I slowly open my eyes. I'm met with a pale ceiling with a few bumps. Suddenly my agent training kicked in and I sat quickly to observe my surroundings. I was in the bottom part of a bunk bed. The bottom curves around to the wall with door. How did I get here? Wait, the storm...I knocked on somebody's cabin and most likely humiliated myself. I groan a little. But who helped me then?

I turn around and blink blearily at the sight of the stacked clothes on the nearby stand. Wow. Looking at myself, I'm wearing the clothes from last night. But they're dry and seemingly have sustained no damage. Interesting.

I frown and hesitantly decide to pull on the clothes on the nightstand. Wait a minute...these are the clothes from my hiking backpack as backup. They went through my stuff. What if, it's an Other Side agent? Then I see the backpack on the ground. I release a sigh and rummage through it, there seems to be no signs of tampering with.

The ground's heated as I walk slowly out of the room. I lightly stumble as black dots dance in my vision. Ugh.

Once my vision cleared I continued on when 3 dogs bounce up to me, sniffing. The black and white barks in excitement and I shush it.

I continue on towards what I assume is the kitchen. The bright light hits my eyes and I blink twice, trying to adjust. I see a figure and I immediately tense, preparing for a fight. They're sitting at the counter with a cup of hot chocolate. I see their face, it can't be. _Maya_

 **A/N- Hey guys, I'm sorry for the huge lack of updates. I have been losing inspiration on this story and is now considering discontinuing or putting it up for adoption. (This has not been made official) Thanks for your patience my friends!**


	5. Adoption

**Hi there, MeowMix1100 here, this story is now going to put up for adoption due to lack of motivation and inspiration, so if you're interested, DM me or comment below. I'll will also be posting updates on who might possibly be adopting this story. Thanks guys for your support.**

 **UPDATE:** lizzie_22402 (Wattpad) **has now adopted the story.**

 **ANOTHER UPDATE:** RachelScottInspired (Wattpad and this site) **has now also adopted the story.**

 **If you also wish to adopt DM me and we'll see about it! :)**


End file.
